


Did You Hear Something?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [24]
Category: South Park
Genre: Camping, Cartman Being Cartman, M/M, Scaring, Tweek being Tweek, craig being craig, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Tweek and Craig are sleeping in a tent in the middle of the woods when Tweek is awakened by a noise from outside.





	Did You Hear Something?

It was the middle of the night when Tweek heard a noise, he was obviously terrified give everyday situations gave him a scare. Let alone the dead of night in the middle of the woods with only teenagers to rescue them if a bear attacked.

He nudged Craig who was perfectly asleep next to him, his snorted and groggily got up, looking around and then sitting up tiredly when he saw Tweek shivering in his sleeping bag. 

“Dude, are you good?”

Tweek shook his head rapidly, “t-t-there’s something out t-t-there. I h-heard it!” His eyes were twitching and he was shivering as he looked around petrified. 

Craig rolled his eyes, a little startled when he heard someone walking towards the tent. The thin material shaking when they pushed against it.

The black haired boy huffed and unzipped the tent grabbing a rock he saw near the opening and crawling out.

Tweek wanted to yell at Craig for what he was about to do but he also didn’t want their attacker to know what Craig was out of the tent.

“Fuck off, Cartman.” 

Tweek her a thump and a cry of pain as apparently Craig hit whoever was scaring them with the rock.

“Fuck you too, Craig! It was s’posed to be a prank!” 

Craig climbed back into the tent and gave Tweek one of his rare little smiles. “All good.”


End file.
